


Heartbreak

by magicraindrop



Series: Ninjago Angst Week [4]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Day 4, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heartbreak, Ice Cream, Ninjago, Ninjago Angst Week, Slight Bruiseshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicraindrop/pseuds/magicraindrop
Summary: This is my submission for the Ninjago Angst Week 2018 (Tumblr) - Day 4(also posted on Tumblr @/mintraindrop)





	Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for the Ninjago Angst Week 2018 (Tumblr) - Day 4
> 
> (also posted on Tumblr @/mintraindrop)

The sun was setting over Ninjago City. A warm summer night was approaching and the people got ready for their evenings out. Happiness was written all over their faces. Only one certain black ninja was making his way out of the city, away from the happy chatter. 

His eyes were glassy, his feet shuffling over the ground. He didn’t have the strength to walk upright. He was broken. He had his hands buried in his pockets and didn’t want to be recognized by anyone. Her words echoed through his head on an endless loop. 

Not worthy. 

Foolish. 

Weak. 

He knew she had been angry and out of her mind but they still hurt. He could fight against snakes, robots, ghosts, any kind of evil forces, was used to get attacked and beaten up. But he didn’t have any idea how much a broken heart could hurt. It felt like she ripped it out of his chest, broke it into hundreds of pieces and stepped on every single one. He wasn’t nearly done picking all the pieces up again. 

Long shadows lay along his way back to the monastery. They looked as dark as he felt. He snuck inside, avoiding any human contact. Arriving in his room he locked the door and threw his jacket away. 

The last sunlight left his room as the sun disappeared behind the mountains, leaving it in darkness. He didn’t care. 

His emotions were going wild. He paced through the room, trying to find something to hold onto. Something that could bring him back from wherever his mind was now. Something that would keep him grounded. He found nothing. His room just got darker. 

He ended up sitting in a corner of his room, head buried in his hands, his knees tight against his chest. He just wanted to disappear. The feeling was stuck inside him, not able to break free. 

Suddenly there was a knock on his door. His head shot up but he didn’t answer. 

“Cole?” A pause. Another knock. This time harder, more insistent. 

“Cole. I know you’re in there.” 

Cole couldn’t bring himself to get up and open the door. He couldn’t even answer. Not even for his best friend. 

There were clicking sounds outside and a few seconds later the door swung open, revealing a softly smiling Jay. Somehow he knew exactly where his friend was even though the room was still dark. He closed the door behind him again and walked over to Cole. He sat down next to him. 

“Didn’t go as planned, huh?” He asked. His voice was gentle as he tried to coax Cole out of his shell. 

“How did you even get in here? The door was locked.” Cole mumbled back, hugging his knees. 

Jay chuckled. “A door has no chance against me. And besides, Nya’s hair clips are pretty useful.” He grinned and put the clip in his own hair. The tiniest bit of a smile crossed Cole’s lips. 

“Now, what about some ice cream?” He held one of the big ice cream containers they usually kept for special occasions and two spoons in front of him for Cole to see. He sneaked it out of the kitchen without Zane or Nya noticing. 

“Jay…” 

“No. Don’t say anything. I’ll replace it tomorrow. No one will notice it was gone in the first place.” 

“No, I mean… thank you.” 

Jay stopped in his movements and grinned at his best friend. “Anytime. You know, I’m here for you.” 

They were halfway finished with their ice cream as Cole spoke again. 

“How did you know?” 

“I’m your best friend! I know these kinds of things. Oh, and you had a flower stuck in your hair as you sneaked back inside. It’s still there, to be honest.” 

Cole froze and slowly touched over his head to find said flower. It was broken and a few pedals were missing as he pulled it out of a black strand of hair. He looked at it with sad eyes. 

“No, no, let’s not do that now.” Jay interrupted him and took the flower out of his hands. He moved the ice cream container in Cole’s lap and put the flower in his own hair, fixing it with the hair clip. 

“Looks better on me anyway.” Jay grinned and picked up his spoon to continue eating. 

“It does.” Cole mumbled around a spoon of ice cream and smiled. Jay helped him pick up his heart again. Now it just needed time to heal.


End file.
